1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses for providing images to a user via virtual reality devices have been developed. A virtual reality technique is a technique for providing realistic impressions to a user via manipulated sensory stimulation and may be applied to various industrial fields, such as games, education, medical practice, and journalism.
Unlike a conventional flat-panel display apparatus that displays a fixed-size screen image, a user may experience a 360-degree view via a virtual reality device. Therefore, the user may have an immersion feeling as if he/she is in another world. A virtual reality technique increases a user's immersion feeling by providing not only visual and auditory impressions, but also a tactile impression.